Zapomniłem
Zapomniłem - live stream nadawany z konta Klocuch12 (nie jedyny na kanale Klocucha12, bo był też live Klocóch12) 22 listopada 2012 roku, którego zostało przejęte, gdy nasz recenzent stracił do niego hasło. Jego autorem nie był Klocuch. Wówczas korzystał on już z nowego konta KlocuchRecenzje. W sumie to były dwa następujące po sobie live'y. thumb|485x485px|Fragment live "Zapomniłem" z konta klocuch12 (link poniżej) Włamanie Wejście na kanał Klocuch12 było możliwe, ponieważ czasami serwisy hostingowe usuwały konta e-mail, na które dawno nikt się nie logował. Wystarczyło założyć nowy e-mail o tej samej nazwie: klocuch12@onet.pl i zalogować się na YouTube, korzystając z funkcji przypominania hasła. Haker mający w posiadaniu konto oprócz robienia streamów, zalajkował jakiś film demaskatorski (kiedyś polubienia były widoczne). Miał też kontakt z Przedluzakiem, któremu dał konto do przeglądnięcia. Ostatecznie kanał Klocuch12 został dobrowolnie zwrócony prawowitemu właścicielowi. Treść live'ów Tajemniczy osobnik zachęcał do wchodzenia na Teamspeak, by można było słyszeć jego głos. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy komuś udało się wejść i czy obietnica została spełniona. Pisał z dziwnymi błędami, których nawet sam Klocuch by nie popełnił. Dopiero w czasie drugiej transmisji włączył mikrofon i zaczął wydawać jakieś dźwięki, następnie przywitał się i przedstawił jako starszy brat Klocucha. Jego opowieść była bardzo niejasna, prawdopodobnie wymyślana "na żywo". Twierdził, że założył kanał KlocuchRecenzje dla fanów Klocucha i żeby stare konto oddać swojemu koledze. Głównym celem nowego kanału jest "śmiech i żal z małych dzieci" oglądających filmiki, o których wypowiedział się, że "nie wie jak można takie coś oglądać". Za chwilę uważał coś zupełnie innego, że Adam, kolega z jego klasy, czyli sam Klocuch12 podarował mu stare konto, a tamten założył dla siebie nowe. Czytał komentarze i zachęcał do zadawania pytań. Przytaknął widzom, że nie jest Klocuchem, by zaraz potem tłumaczyć, jak gdyby jednak nim był, że musiał się zdemaskować, "uaktywnić", "pokazać się światu" i że wszedł na live, bo uważano, że stare konto zostało zhakowane. Zaprzeczył włamaniu i oświadczył, że Klocuch to troll i ludzie się nabrali jak z projektem Grażyna Żarko. Odmówił pokazania twarzy. Twierdził, że korzysta z proxy i Tora, więc nie da się go namierzyć przez IP. Wyjaśnił, że do uzyskania charakterystycznego głosu Klocucha używany był program AV Voice Changer Diamond. Pozdrowił Adama, domniemanego Klocucha na wizji, MinecraftBlowa (Blowek), który miał być jego kolegą ze szkoły i innych. Twierdził, że imię Adam to "stuprocentowa prawda jak w Biblii, Torze i innych rodzajach rzeczy", chodzi z Klocuchem do III klasy liceum, a sam Klocuch mieszka w Bytomiu. Ostatnie słowa: "Klocuch - to była cała prawda o Klocuchu, a to jest mój prawdziwy głos. Kończę to. Na razie cwele, nooby, żal mi was po prostu. Możecie stąd wyjść, dać dislike'a jak zawsze. Nieźle się bawiłem przez te parę lat, licząc od roku 2011. W 2010 to były takie początki zupełnie." Reakcja Klocucha * Podobno Klocuch napisał komentarz pod streamem z konta KlocuchRecenzje o treści: "coto jest". Źródło * Zdarzenie skomentował też w poście na swojej świeżo powstałej stronie internetowej na manifo.com. Post o treści: "starego konta nie uzywam chyba ze napisze o tym na nowym koncie. ktos sie na tamte wlamal" już nie istnieje, ale można go zobaczyć na filmie strona internetowa sutorstwa Klocucha. [tu] * W serialu o The Sims z 2013 roku nazwał swoją postać "adam kloc". [tu] * Jego oficjalny fanpejdż na Facebooku był założony przez profil Adam Kloc, jednak informacja o zawodzie "sportowiec" wskazywałaby raczej na nawiązanie do Adama Małysza. * Kiedy Klocuch postanowił porobić sobie jaja i zrobic żart NrGeekowi na ask.fm, założył do tego celu konto runcajs adam. Dostępne nagrania Fragment live "Zapomniłem" z konta klocuch12 Klocuch ujawniony! Live "zapomniałem" 22.11.12 part 1 Klocuch ujawniony! Live "zapomniałem" 22.11.12 part 2 (Pseudo)klocuch na żywo -- fragment prawdziwy głos gościa z live klocucha Zagadka włamania O włamaniu na konto Klocucha12 wypowiedział się Przedluzak na jednym ze swoich filmów przekazując informacje, które uzyskał od hackerów (w dalszej części filmu jednak sporo bajdurzył...). Po latach okazuje się, że za live'ami stoi użytkownik Czupryneq, który sam się przyznał. Po głosie można stwierdzić że to na pewno on (rozmowy na Discord z nim) Dowody: https://i.imgur.com/rHwREEI.png, https://i.imgur.com/EeejxDx.png, https://i.imgur.com/Dkp9Y5a.png Pierwszy screen pochodzi z komentarzy pod reuploadem filmu autorstwa Przedluzaka: "Klocuch12 - nieznane informacje (część 3 - Kim jest Klocuch)" na kanale ThePrzedluzak. Filmu już tam nie ma, bo został usunięty w 2018 za naruszenie zasad YT dotyczących nękania i dokuczania. Drugi screen pochodzi z filmu "Prawdziwy głos kolesia z live'a u Klocucha", natomiast trzeci z "prawdziwy głos gościa z live klocucha". Trochę informacji więcej w artykule Włamanie na kanał Klocuch12 Kategoria:Historia Klocucha Kategoria:Trolle Kategoria:Streamy